Beauty Justice, Hustle
by qxzky
Summary: A new Diva's champion has a lot of secrets. Rated M for future chapters. Slash, femslash, slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is set in no timeline in particular, just at some point within AJ Lee's title reign, which may or may not last until night of champions.**

And I can, as Champion, pick whoever I want. "AJ lee skipped around the ring, looking at the crowd. She was told to pick a fan from the audience. Her eyes centered on a rather healthy looking girl in the stands, just before the section the superstars called the cheap seats. AJ grinned. Her ample frame would look great slung around the ring. "I Choose Her!" She yelled, pointing.

Let's not get this confused. The girl in question was 5'10", and weighed about 200 pounds. Not morbidly obese, but still overweight. She wore the weight well by wearing outfits that made her look as if she weighed less, but even still. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses, not because she was blind, but because she was ashamed of her eyes. AJ Chuckled as the girl made her way to ringside. The crowd booed, and as the girl accepted the challenge, AJ began to smirk in amusement. One black widow and this girl would be a slobbering mess. The bell rang and AJ Began throwing punches. The crowd booed as the fan crumbled into a ball to keep her face safe from the blows.

All at once, there was a low rumble heard from this fan's chest. It was as if the blows flipped a switch, and the fan rose to her full height. A full eight inches above AJ Lee, she balled up her chubby fists, which looked like miniatures of the big show's fists, and punched AJ firmly in the temple for the two count. AJ lee slid from the ring, and as the count reached five, she remembered count outs gave a title change. She slipped back in, and applied a black widow. The fan, however, snarled, and fell sideways, a move that took a bit of the stress off her arms and at the same time, pinned AJ's shoulders to the mat. AJ smirked, thinking the fan was tapping as she felt smacks to the mat. Wait, why were there only three? Fuck.

The fan had managed to pin the champion, so rightfully, she was the new champion. The Announcer, the bell ringer, both announcer tables were stunned to silence, and the ref raised her hand in victory. She stayed for a brief moment, and then grabbed the belt and walked to the back. The fan was not someone who hated the way things were in corporate. She understood that corporate needed the title to make the division relevant, and was more than willing to cooperate.

She approached the office of the GM, surprised to find Hunter in the office. He had been watching the match with astonishment. She expressed her wishes to stay on and fight for her title, and the two reached an agreement, that if they changed the belt so the title had a white strap, she would work exclusively for the wwe, but she had no performance contract. She could leave at any time, and did not have to agree to take a loss. The end result of the negotiations was something both parties could be proud of. As the crowd booed AJ Lee, an unfamiliar tune played: Lucy hale's bless myself.

As the chorus hit, The New DIva's Champion stood on the apron. She wore a corset like shirt and an A line skirt past her knees. She stepped in the ring and her music faded. AJ lee insisted she get her rematch, but once again, she underestimated her opponent. Layla came out to ringside to distract the new champion, and tripped over her own feet. Out of concern, AJ looked over towards her friend, allowing the new Diva's champion to sock her straight in the temple. She effortlessly got the three count, and the audience ate it up. She strolled to the back with a confident smirk.

When she reached the back, she was congratulated on her second victory by none other than John Cena.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do people usually call you? "He asked, looking at the title, confused that it said Jane Doe.

"I go by Jane, Jane Doe, Ms. Doe, whatever. Not my real name obviously, but then we can't all be as confident as you are now."

"You say that like I wasn't always myself." John looked at her, slightly miffed.

"I guess you must have forgotten your past, Mr. P." Cena blushed slightly, remembering his days in ovw.

"You may have everyone else here fooled, with this hustle loyalty respect crap, but honestly, man. Your hustle has always trumped your loyalty, so thanks for saying it first. Before you were the small town guy from Massachusetts, you were an amalgamate of robot and human, and you claimed you were from area 51 and were built in a lab somewhere. Your loyalty to your family was nowhere to be seen there. I'm not asking what your name is because I don't care."

Cena could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had told no one that the whole Cena gimmick was as fake as the ones before it. "Um, if you don't think Cena is my real name, what are you going to call me?" he asked, wondering if she would guess his name.

She looked both ways before whispering, "I am going to call you Feels. Not because that's short for Felix, but because it Feels like you're lying to me."

Cena chuckled at the pun, but then put on a straight face when he saw his girlfriend approaching. Because of how softly she spoke, Cena had unknowingly stepped very close to her, within arm's reach in fact. Nikki saw her boyfriend standing this close to another woman, and immediately flew into a rage. Her already short fuse was lit as she stormed over and challenged the new champion to a match. The new champion looked her up and down, and then said. "Okay Malibu Barbie, I accept. Be sure to bring your stunt double." She walked away confidently, but the doubt in her still covered eyes showed all her fears.

The match went on without a hitch. In the first part of the match, the new champion managed to tear her opponent's clothing, so that when they went for twin magic, she did an abdominal stretch and showed the ref they had switched. He called for a disqualification, and Nikki stormed off.

The next week, Nikki stood in the ring and told the audience that the champion was trying to steal her man. She insisted that the champion apologize as she stood between her boyfriend Cena and her twin sister Brie.

The champion walked down to the ring smirking. "I will be more than happy to decimate you in the middle of this ring. I accept your challenge."

Nikki smirked, despite not knowing what decimate meant. "Okay then. I'm going to ruin you."

"No you won't. I am only here because of this." She held up her title. "When this is leaves me, I leave you. For good. I hope you come at me with all the vengeance and ire you can muster."

The confusion showed on her face even more as she tried to keep a confident smirk.

"Any last words, you copacetic imbecile?"

"Cop-"she began, the confusion showing fully on her face.

"Read a book!" the champion said imploringly as she stepped up to the ring. They all stepped forward to the ropes slowly.

"You should start with Doctor Seuss. You've already got kind of a theme going here." She stood before each of them and pointed as she spoke. "I will not eat, green eggs, and ham." She pointed to each of them as she dropped the mike and walked away. A loud snorting sound came from Cena as he tried not to laugh at the impromptu joke. The champion walked away as the crowd chanted Green eggs, and chuckled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: the M rares content coming soon, I swear. Don't give up on me yet, guys!**

Nikki went on to lose that match, but the banter between the two was so good that they decided to give them yet another go, and make this a long-standing feud. She stood in the ring on the next raw, insisting that she speak with the diva's champion. She came out holding the belt on her arm. Cena and Brie stood in the ring along with Nikki, and Cena prepared himself for the hilarity that was about to ensue.

The champion stood as Nikki ranted about her trying to steal her man. She called her every name in the book, oblivious to the fact that Cena was looking the champion over nonchalantly, glancing at her, then quickly away.

The champion never missed a beat. She nodded her head over at Cena. "Okay, okay. Silence, strumpet, the champion speaks." Cena's face twitched slightly. "I know you think I want to steal your man, and for some reason you feel like I need to beat you several times for you to convey your point. Fighting because you are a mighty lioness defending her pride is not what you are doing here. That's not the real problem." She stepped closer, with a voice of determination.

"The real problem, Nicole, is that you are never content. You aren't Content with where you are, what you have, or who you're with. Meanwhile I stand before you, right here at the top, with this, alone!" the crowd roared "I don't take days off, I don't have a losing streak, and I don't depend on my bulimic sister to rescue me when I need a spa day mid- match. You say you deserve an apology, I doubt you could even spell it. I'm sure you actually having a brain might get in the way when he is face-fudging you, because that's all you're good for, but it can't hurt for you to educate yourself just a bit. "

"While you're educating yourself, know this. This title is the only thing keeping this division relevant. We don't fight because we really hate each other, or because we need to win, we fight for the recognition. That is what this is. The brand of the best. Through the years, it has become nothing more than an accessory, while the men's division contenders fight tooth and nail for their titles, we sit back and make our fights about hair color, or friendships, or boyfriends, and neglect what counts. We act as if this is some common plate you can buy at the dime store, but it is not. This is a legacy passed down through several worn, ragged generations." She looked down at the title and sighed, then looked up with determination.

"I will do what I must; I will say what I will. I will hold this legacy for as long as I wish, and you better bring a lot more than this boyfriend talk when you contend with me, or I'll bury you so far the inchworms won't find you." Her voice lowered to a snarl at the end, as she spoke with passion. The crowd cheered

Nikki looked at her, shakily, slightly taken aback. "I do deserve an apology. A-p-o-l-o-g-y. You call me names; you disrespect me, Title shot or no, that's just hurtful."

"Awe, the woman who made her living dishing it out, can't take it, all of a sudden? Poor baby."

Nikki looked at her with genuine disgust." You said my sister is bulimic. My sister is not bulimic! Right, Brie?"

Brie looked down at her hands quietly, and the champion simply pointed. "She seems to disagree. Your own sister has an eating disorder? Makes me wonder how well you could know anyone." She turned to Cena and shrugged. 'Makes me wonder how well anyone could know you." And let the ring. Brie sobbed, and ran to the back. Cena looked at Nikki thoughtfully, and the two left the ring.

That night there was turmoil in both Bella relationships. Bryan sat on the couch breaking the news to Nikki. He couldn't believe she kept this a secret from him. She needed help with her condition more than she needed Bryan's companionship. "He decided to end things." Brie sobbed endlessly, and headed to her sister's room. She and Cena were staying in separate rooms, because of an earlier fight. Brie knocked timidly, covering her face as her mascara ran. Nikki opened the door, only to yell,"You disgust me, how could you be so selfish? You could have at least told me so I didn't get blindsided!" she slammed the door before Brie could reply, and as the commotion awoke several people on the same floor, the Champion opened her door and called, "Brie" Brie turned despondently, and sobbed again as the champion simply stood in the doorway and opened her arms. Brie ran to her, sobbing. "They- Just- I-"she blubbered. The champion ran her hand down her back and hugged her as she closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Brie spent a lot of time talking to the champion about her condition. Why it first happened, and what caused her to gat such an awful self-image. The champion listened intently, and reassured Brie that she wouldn't be kicking her out. "I'm here for you. As long as you need, as long as you want, as long as it takes."

The next night on Raw, Nikki insisted the champion was at fault for her strife. The crowd chanted boring, and instead Nikki saw her sister heading down to the ring. "You want to fight someone, fight me."

Nikki lost that match as well, and went on to feud with her sister or a few months. She and Cena managed to stay together through all of this, but in the back of his mind, Cena always wondered how well he knew Nikki.

Later on in the month, the champion heard that corporate wanted her to reignite her feud with Nikki. She smirked, knowing it was time to use the footage.

**AN: Well, in case you haven't heard, Darren young came out of the closet recently. Props to him. I always thought Cena and Darren would make an awesome slash couple. I even came up with a clever slash name and a pun too. Cena + Darren are Carren, and you know what they say, sharing is Carren. Lol. Seriously, I don't present this to be fact, but what if?**

The champion strolled down the halls in search of Cena, and when she found him, was sure to head into a specific locker room. She already had the cameras rigged. Cena asked her anxiously why he was there, looking towards the door, expecting Nikki to burst in and find them alone.

"I have something that I think you might like to see." She showed the footage to Cena, which showed him in the willing throes of passion with another wwe superstar. One he had recently commented on. Unlike several people suspected, it was not Randy Orton, but Darren young.

"You're blackmailing me? What-"Cena began breathing deeply, his heart sped up at the idea that the world could find out he was bisexual.

"Not blackmailing you, just telling you something might ruin the surprise when you marry Nikki and this comes out. If you sue me or press charges, this could easily become part of discovery. Or at the very least evidence. If you can't trust one person to keep quiet, what makes you trust a jury of twelve? He moans your real name in this too, feels. Think the world might be interested to know that? "

Cena sighed, as he felt his house of cards crumbling. "What do you want?"

"I just want your tags. You can get them replaced probably before tomorrow, I just need them. I didn't know any other way, feels, I needed something to use as leverage, otherwise I…" she explained tenderly.

Cena thought for a moment, and then took out his tags. The champion took out a box "They can't be replaced" he mourned, as Cena placed them inside slowly. "If I can give them back, I will." She promised tenderly. "Your secrets will never see the light of day by my efforts, I give you my word."


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, on Smackdown, the announce desk was told not to note Cena's lack of dog tags on the show. The unmistakable look of confusion on the face of the ref was taken out. The match began, and of course Cena won.  
The approaching extreme rules left Nikki facing the champion yet again. She came out to the ring in a denim and jersey dress, with tag chains suspended horizontally across it. She watched in amusement as Nikki took off her ring and kissed it, and then handed it to the referee. The champ scoffed, then pulled out her secret weapon; exact replicas of Cena's tags from within her dress, kissed them, then gave them to the ref. Nikki saw red, and as the bell rang, lit into The champion, who wisely backed into a corner. As the ref reached three, she whispered, 'He's mine" to Nikki. This made her keep kicking and punching past the five count, resulting in a disqualification. The champion took her belt and tags from the ref, and then held the tags up to Nikki. She bit into them, proving they were only wax.  
The tags were something Cena never let her touch, much less read. Even less wear. She knew the tactics at extreme rules were a ploy, yet she insisted the champion come down to ringside and explain herself.  
"Why would you have wax replicas of my boyfriend's tags? What business is it of yours to have them?" she insisted.  
"I don't want your boyfriend!" She said, wearily as if she had been saying it all her life. "I used the tags and played you. I couldn't care less about your man. My interests lie elsewhere."  
She stood there in silence for a moment, and smirked as the Shield's music hit. The crowd sat in shock, trying to guess which shield member she was with. They gasped when all three entered the ring. "Why settle for one champion when you can have three?" Ambrose bugged his eyes at Cena, and then laughed maniacally. Reigns put his head over her shoulder and said, "I guess you could say she's got her hands full." He reached down and grabbed her full ass as he smirked.  
"I did what I needed to do to win, just like these guys. I can think of better things to do right now. See ya! "and she took Seth's hand. As she walked away, Reigns still cupped her ass with both hands for a few steps. Ambrose just laughed loudly as the four left the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite her newfound relationships, she had not told the shield that she had the tags. Cena found this out when he went over to her hotel room one night.  
"I understand that you don't want me, but can we just talk?" he asked quietly as he knocked. Rollins opened the door wordlessly as Cena entered. Reigns stood crouched in the corner glaring as Ambrose and the champion stood in the kitchen singing Fistful of Tears in surprising harmony.  
…Trying to keep you from losing your mind. Open your eyes, see what's in front of your face…  
Cena was surprised at how stable Ambrose seemed when not in front of the camera. Eventually Rollins yelled company. And Ambrose stopped abruptly, blushing deeply. He left to go to the bedroom, chased by a chuckling Rollins. Reigns crouched in the corner, looking over at Cena angrily.  
"What's going on, Feels? I'll be over in a second. "She finished preparing their dinner. She wiped her hands and placed the items in the oven before strolling over to Cena. He noticed that her hair was down, and marveled at the length.  
"What's up?" she sat down on the smallish couch. Cena sat, taking up the rest of the space.  
"I guess, you know, just pressure with being who I am-"  
"Hang on, feels. Roman." She said firmly. Reigns stood, glaring, and left the corner, to storm towards the bedroom.  
"You were saying?"  
"You know, you were the only one I told, and now, you know, Nikki wants to marry me…"  
"Without saying any names," she pointed to the bedroom "That could be a problem. Do you love her?"  
"Yeah, but I- there's other factors."  
"Do those other factors let you be happy with her? "  
"Yes, I guess."  
"Is it that you aren't entirely happy, or that you feel incomplete, or you think that would make problems not solve them?"  
"The first one, but if I try, the last one."  
"All you have to do is peruse the other factors, and if the result of that is that you have the all clear, and the other factors comprehend the necessity, then, go for it. Give it your all."  
"What if I get a false all clear?"  
"That's not your fault, is it?"  
Cena looked at his hands. "If you can't trust her with all the factors, then don't. A wise person once said, 'you can't give someone your heart if you can't give them your back.'"  
Cena smirked at the turn of phrase. "I guess that answers it, then." His eyes bugged as the savory scent of their dinner wafted through the air. His stomach growled softly as he stood. "I'm gonna go." As Cena opened the door, she walked over with him. She closed the door and smirked as she heard soft moans coming from the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner went deliciously that night. As the shield and the champion dined that evening, Cena stood in his hotel room, breaking up with Nikki.

Nikki sat on the sofa in Cena's suite with a look of disbelief. Did he really just give her the it's-not-you-it's-me speech? She buried her hands and sobbed, taking out her phone to see which room her twin sister Brie had booked. She found no such booking, however, because Brie was in a room with the champion. She sighed, and then headed over to ask Cena if she could stay the night.

Cena looked up from his texting with Darren to see Nikki's mascara-run face. "Can I stay the night? Please? I have nowhere else."

"Uh, yeah, Ok. Sure" Cena said hesitantly. As Nikki climbed into the king sized bed, Cena slid out, headed for the couch that would struggle to house his muscle-bound frame.

Raw opened with the usually snarky Nikki begging Cena to come down to the ring so they could talk. For the first time ever, when Cena's music hit, there was a booming cheer, instead of the usual cheer-boo that usually resounded around the arena.

Cena stepped into the ring slowly, instead of the usual baseball slide. She stood there for a brief moment, dabbing at the pounds of makeup she had to wear before she decided she would do immensely better if she were on her knees when she begged to get him back. She kneeled, and Cena wiggled his eyebrows at the audience. He got a few q dog barks in response.

"Please don't do this to me, we were so good together, why would you spend so many years with me if you were just going to dump me… "She kept dabbing as she begged, and before long, the diva's champion strolled out to ringside. She looked down at Nikki in disgust.

"Ew. Wow, you are an ugly crier. Um, how's it going feels? I hope you slept soundly, knowing you didn't have to wake up to that in your bed." The crowd cheered.

Cena began to feel bad for her. "It wasn't like that. Yes our years were good, but that's the point. I don't feel that I can tell you everything, and it's been this long. I mean, you deserve someone who can be themselves entirely with you, and not that I think you wouldn't let me, it's that I'm just too scared to try again."

Some of the fans awed in response, but most remained silent. They waited for something else to happen.

"Oh, yeah, you have probably been wondering where Brie is, right?" she asked the crowd. They chanted yes in response, and she chuckled at the irony. "Well, wwe audience, Brie has a condition called bulimia. Because of that, Nikki here kicked her out when she begged to stay. Brie then went to her boyfriend's hotel room, where he told her they should take a break until she could get help. You know where she went then? To me. That's right; I was a better friend than her own twin sister. I hope you get rejected by your friends the way you rejected your family." The crowd cheered.

The diva's champion left the ring with Cena, and the two walked up the ramp with their mike still on.

Cena threw his arm around her shoulder. "So you want to go out to dinner sometime?"

"No."

The shield came over to her room again, and as she had agreed to be their beard, she was torn when she heard a knock at the door. Ambrose stood in the kitchen with her helping her cook. She opened the bedroom door and peeped in. "Company. "The two looked over and nodded. It was Brie. Ambrose headed to the room quietly. Brie was doing much better, and the two actually became friends. Because Brie was Nikki's sister, the two were extremely close, and Brie provided the Diva's champion with things Nikki couldn't stand. At some point, it became overplayed, and Corporate decided to make a change: The diva's champion vs. Alicia fox.

Alicia was known for playing up the fox part of her name. The odd part about her entrance was that she swiped her hands downward as if she were a cat batting at the air. At least she had the decency not to meow. It was as if she wished she were a cat. The Champion decided to pursue this particular part of her persona.

Alicia fox stood in the ring as the GM named her the new number one contender. The champion made her entrance and stood in the ring across from her new opponent.

"As the new number one contender for your Championship, let me personally thank you for running my predecessor out of town. "

The champion squinted in confusion. What did she mean, out of town?

"Even though you may not have wanted to, you ruined her. You got her fired. You targeted the one thing she was self-conscious about. You my lady, beat her in the mental game before the matches even started. That won't work for me. I have no relationships. I don't care who you are, Jane Doe, I will beat you for that title, which you don't deserve to hold. "

The champion smirked, happy to finally have an opponent that took the title seriously. "Thanks for making this about what counts. Now if you could just stop swiping your hands like a kitten in your entrance, I think we might actually be able to fight like adults."

"Swiping my hands? "

"Yes, you swipe like you are a cat. Cats and foxes aren't even in the same family. Foxes are members of the canine family, not the feline. Maybe if your name was Alicia Ocelot, that might be tolerable. Anyway, I, for one, will be intrigued to think of the submission holds I can think up for those long, bendy legs of yours. "


	8. Chapter 8

For some reason, their conversations just didn't have the on screen pep like before. Corporate squashed the Alicia fox angle, instead opting for a more unconventional angle: the champion would start feuding with Cena.

It had been building for quite some time now, and for some reason their interactions had always been tepid with sexual tension. Corporate decided having Cena date Alicia would be an excellent move. Since Cena was no longer champion, he had agreed to lose it in exchange for corporate clearance to break up with Nikki. Her total diva's show had been taken over by Alicia, so this was the next logical step.

One night as Alicia and the Champion were in a collar and elbow tie-up, Cena's music hit. The crowd seemed to gasp in confusion. Cena stood ringside, emotionless and action less. The shield came to ringside slowly, so slowly that their music wasn't triggered. They watched the former champion carefully; the two continued their match, ultimately won by the champion. Alicia invited Cena into the ring.

Cena lifted a mike and looked the champion over. "I want to thank you for helping end things between myself and Nikki, because it just opened the door for someone a lot more flexible, and if I may say so myself, someone a lot better in bed." Some of the crowd cheered.

The champion smirked. "Is that so? She just does it for you? Keeps you satisfied?" Cena nodded, and pulled Alicia under his arm.

"I want you to remember something, champ." She stepped closer to him, "She may be good, but she certainly isn't the champion. She isn't the best. She isn't me." The champion stepped closer, and swiped her nails across Cena's chest.

"FUCK!" he cursed loudly, tossing his head back and rolling his eyes. For a brief second he leaned on Alicia, as his knees went weak. He blushed as he realized what happened, puffing lightly. He blushed again as he felt the telltale stickiness in his shorts. He looked down instinctively, and saw the scratch marks, and the beginnings of a wet spot. Luckily, he wore his black jorts to ringside. He scurried out of the ring to shower and change clothes.

Later that night, as the champion was once again rooming with the shield, Cena stood in her doorway as he had many times before. Little did he know that Alicia's total divas cameras picked up the beginning of his visit. "It's me. We need to talk"

The champion hesitantly warned her companions that they would be having company, hesitating as she watched Rollins and Ambrose sucking Reign's stiff cock together. She groaned and ripped her eyes away from reign's toned form as he stood and they headed for the bedroom.

She straightened the couch, and then walked over slowly to open the door. Cena stood there looking slightly miffed. She let him in, and then shut the door. "What the hell was that? They said get me as turned on as possible while staying within the ratings! Not that shit! Can you do it again?" he ranted, changing his tone as he went from fussing to begging, fingering the claw marks subconsciously.

"What about your other factors?" she asked tentatively. "I asked, and the other factors understand my need for female companionship. Please." He had never felt that good from just a scratch. He had climaxed almost immediately, yet had remained harder than stone.

She took in his built frame with a groan. She raised her hands to his chest gently her breath hitched at the feel of his muscles beneath his tanned flesh. The light contact sent shivers up his spine. He closed his eyes and groaned. She brought her fingers across his arms gently, smirking as she could feel him responding to her touches, spreading his massive arms as if to say, 'I'm yours.' just as she stepped into his arms, kissing his chest lightly, there was another knock at the door. She pulled herself away. "Sit down, feels. "

He looked at her with slight disappointment. "Why?"

She turned and looked at him. "Sit." She repeated firmly.

He sat, and then noticed his erection setting painfully in his pants. He grabbed a pillow as she checked the door.

It was Alicia. She had a few cameras from the show with her. She dashed to the back to tell the shield to get themselves decent.

They had by now finished their earlier activities, Rollins and Ambrose sat on the bed eagerly discussing a comic book, and Reigns sat in the corner, glaring. She told them Cena would be joining them, and they looked at her hopefully. "Not like that, he just needs somewhere to hide.

Alicia got more and more insistent, and the champion called out, "Come, Feels"

He walked over quickly. "Stay in here until I can get her to leave."

She walked back over and opened the door. Her crew came rushing into the room. "Where is he? I know he is here. Where? She stormed to the bedroom, only to be pulled back by her hair.

"You will leave now, and he will leave when he is ready. Get these cameras out of here. Now." Alicia kicked the cameras out, but stayed parked in the middle of the room. The champion knew even if she let Cena out, Alicia would still be waiting at the door. She sighed and walked over to the room, smirking at Cena, who was glancing nervously at Reigns, who looked as if he would tear him limb from limb.

"Your girlfriend is here."

Cena reluctantly ambled awkwardly out to the other room.

"What are you doing here, Cena? If we are supposed to be dating, why are you over here visiting the girl that has three boyfriends already? "

"I just wanted to talk to her about how she scratched me, and make sure that didn't happen again." He lied effortlessly.

Alicia grinned. "My man." She spat at the champion.

Alicia led Cena out of the room by his shirt. As they headed up to his room, he closed the door quietly, turning to Alicia with lustful eyes. "I got started talking about how you do that thing with your legs that drives me crazy, and then this happened." He opened his pants and took off his shirt. His pulsing erection sprung from the fabric, and in all of two seconds, Alicia was on her knees sucking.

All Cena could think about was the champion's lips on his chest he groaned as he remembered the feeling of her hands wandering over his chest lightly. "Oh, god, Baby." He crooned. "I'm-"he shot load after load into the back of her throat. Snarling and pulling at his hair.

The next night on raw they broke the news that Alicia was Dating Cena, but for one night only, Cena wanted to make it clear that he didn't want the champion either. The wwe corporate office decided to give the two a match.

Cena stood in the middle of the ring. He danced around anxiously. He didn't want to seem too eager to get his hands on the champion, but he found himself struggling to hide his optimism. The champion strode confidently to ringside, holding her title above her head. She entered the ring, and the match began. Almost immediately, Cena went for the collar and elbow tie up, transitioning into a headlock. The champion looked up at him, grunting. "Let go of me, feels."

"Never!" Cena whispered harshly. The champion rolled her eyes, and then lapped her tongue rapidly against Cena's pert nipple. He groaned and released the hold, but she put in a headlock of her own. "See what happens when you don't obey, feels?" She cooed lightly. Cena struggled halfheartedly, clutching at her waist. He fell to a knee, and the champion swiftly dipped his bulky frame so that he was lying on the mat. She looked down at Cena, and as he moved to get up, she hooked one of his legs and straddled his chest, lowering her head to kiss his chest as the ref counted two. There was a slight delay, and then the ref counted three. The match was over just that fast, and Cena sat up in a sort of daze. She stood quickly, grabbing her belt, and looking down at Cena with pity. She trotted out of the ring with a grin, almost overjoyed at what her new opponent would have to say.


	9. Chapter 9

Alicia ran at the champion as soon as she went backstage, screaming and yelling. She was stopped by a surprisingly lithe Rollins, as he put her flexible limbs into a position that stopped her movement, and all she could do was scream as Reigns reached out to guard her with his imposing form, kissing her on the head sweetly. Ambrose kissed her on the head, and the three headed out the door, Rollins stayed behind until the referees could hold Alicia back. He sprinted a slight distance to catch up, and the three headed to their hotel.

Later that night, Cena got off work, ignoring Alicia's grating tone as she fussed at him about his match. He drifted into a dreamless sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Cena awoke the next morning with a painful erection. He groaned, scooting out of the bed, from the languid clutches of Alicia's protective grasp. He plodded to the bathroom, wincing slightly as every movement provided him with a blissful friction. He let his mind wander to thoughts of Alicia, then to thoughts of Darren, then to thoughts of Alicia and Darren. They were so good alone, he could only imagine the possibilities if they were together. He tugged at himself firmly, to no avail. He could almost feel his cock get heavier as he thought of his match with the Champion. He thought of her soft pink tongue lapping at one of his nipples as he tugged gently on the other. A shiver ran down his spine as he sighed. Surprisingly enough, though, when he let his mind wander to what he really wanted, the image that appeared in his vivid mind's eye was not of any sexual position, or even of any nudity. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine, throbbing painfully at what his mind did see. She stood there, in the hotel room alone. Fully clothed. He could sense what was about to happen. His hands fell from around his pulsing erection as his hands reached slowly out. A halted, almost mournful cry passed his lips as he imagined his fingers touching her sunglasses. He longed to see the eyes that had glanced at him and known his every desire. He pulled the sunglasses from her face slowly, oblivious to the unintelligible groans passing his lips as he trembled. They were mere inches from being removed completely, but the Champion held her eyes shut lightly. Her eyelids lifted slowly, and Cena was hit with a wave of pleasure that somehow gave him a moment of speech.

"AA-Ah FF-FUCCK MM-ME?!" he cried, shaking uncontrollably and staring into the depths of the eyes the champion tried so desperately to cover. His own eyes rolled as he was hit with a wave of euphoria, and he came forcefully, he groaned as he reached out gently to clutch her face, sighing in disbelief as another climax steadily took a hold of him. Every expletive phrase he had ever learned passed his lips at a harsh whisper as he was nearly floored by the third. He sighed, feeling the energy rush from him with one long groan. He lowered his hands and opened his eyes.

Cena could feel his knees getting weak at the sight of his climaxes painting the wall. There had never been that much of it before. He panted, tucking himself back into his night shorts, that Alicia affectionately called his pa-jorts. He cleaned the wall and the toilet below it, plodding back to bed with Alicia, who remained asleep, unaware anything had happened.

The same night, Reigns Rollins and Ambrose lay spent in their bed. Reigns awoke from their spontaneous nap with a hard on and a pinch of hunger. He decided to take care of the second one, and leave the first to Seth. He trotted to the kitchen, blissfully unaware that the diva's champion sat on the couch just a few feet away. He ran his fingers through his hair as he opened the refrigerator, peering inside.

The champion looked up from her book to see Reigns in the kitchen with a massive erection. She trembled as she felt her inner walls clamp at the sight. She bit her lip to keep herself from sighing, but did it anyway. Reigns looked over at the champion, who was crossing her legs and pretending she hadn't looked. A cloud of lust passed Roman's eyes as he watched her try to return to her book. Several times Reign's sensitive nose had caught a whiff of her scent, and every time, it had driven Reigns absolutely wild. Although Reigns and Ambrose were both Bisexual, they had remained in a committed relationship with Rollins in spite of it. Reigns caught that familiar scent again, the scent that drove him wild, and groaned. He couldn't resist it anymore. He looked over at the champion, smirking as he noticed her glancing at him over the edge of her book.

Reigns strolled over confidently, bouncing slightly with every step. The book dropped slowly from her hands as she panted in disbelief as she fought to tear her eyes away from him. She only succeeded in sliding her eyes up to his face, and stammering an apology. She shifted slightly, and Reigns murmured, "I see you looking. Want to touch?"

She looked at him in astonishment as he smirked down at her. "What about Rollins and Ambrose?"

"What about them?" he asked cockily.

"If they're ok with it, then of course. You have a good thing with them. Don't ruin it." Her eyes flitted back down, and she shifted again. Reigns clenched his jaw and strolled to the bedroom. He returned moments later with an eager Ambrose.

"I never thought you would want to join in." he said with a grin.

"Of course. Are you kidding me? Having multiple boyfriends has to have its perks." She smirked as she undressed, feeling their eyes on her every move. Reigns stood before her stiff as a board, and she groaned once, glancing at Ambrose before stuffing all of his thick twelve inches down her throat. Reigns tossed his head back and groaned as Ambrose kneeled behind the champion. He explored her folds with a single finger, delighted to find she was so wet she was almost dripping. He lapped at her tight pussy gently, reveling in the moans that came from her and Reigns. After a few moments of this, reigns insisted upon taking her from behind. He made his intentions clear with a creative swirl of the finger, and at his dominant stance, she clenched around Ambrose's tongue.

The Champion groaned, beads of her own wetness rolling down her leg, despite Ambrose's attempt to lap most of it up. Having her mouth around his amazing stiffness would pale in comparison to him ripping her in half. Reigns lined himself up at her drenched entrance, groaning as he felt her inner lips cling to his tip. He dipped in gently, and the champion lowered her head to the floor groaning. It had been so long since she had anyone, and reigns just felt right. Reigns actually smiled for a second, then groaned as he plunged deeper and deeper into her tense walls. She continually clenched and released as she felt her climax building slowly. Ambrose kneeled before her and she gulped down his standing erection as she gagged slightly. Ambrose stared defiantly into Reign's eyes and both sped up. The champion felt as if they were trying to meet in the middle.

The pure lust and joy shining from Reigns was only made more intense by Ambrose's deep stare. Ambrose sighed as the diva's champion made soft wet gurgling sounds in her throat, and as she swallowed around him, he groaned and sped up. Reigns was pounding into her as well, stretching her with a pleasurable pain. She arched her back and swallowed, groaning loudly. Ambrose growled softly, running his fingers lightly over her head as he climaxed quietly. Reigns was still pounding away, swaying his hips. He flipped her back slightly and began thrusting his waist up firmly, so that she was now almost riding him. He growled and climaxed, snarling as he was buried to the hilt in her pulsing heat. Ambrose almost got hard again watching Reigns shoot deep into her. Ambrose pulled her towards his face and lapped up Reigns' climax insistently. The Diva's champion screamed and fell lax as the rest of Reign's climax mingled with her own in Ambrose's mouth.

Ambrose and the champion lay panting, oblivious to the fact that Reigns had cleaned himself up. The Champion and Ambrose lay panting as Ambrose looked at her intensely, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She groaned as she felt him harden against her leg.


	10. Chapter 10

The next night on raw, the champion was feeling the ill effects of her night of action. She was, however, required to walk down to ringside, for a moment with Cena. She walked leisurely to ringside, taking her time to high five each fan. Or so it would seem to a casual onlooker. In reality she was near tears at the singing pain from the night before. She walked into the ring slowly.

Cena noticed her limp as well. He noticed everything about her. Even the scarce red hairs that shone distinctly from her black locks. They were far too sparse to be the result of a dye job. He frowned slightly as he tried to think of a way to mention her limp in the promo.

The champion looked at Cena expectantly. He was so lost in his thoughts of what was housed behind those shades that must have been hidden for so long. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. He had been scheduled to have the first word. "Don't tell me you've developed a sunglass fetish, Cena. Wake up, feels!" she muttered. Cena snapped from the daze he was in, looking much like Jeff hardy in his drug- ridden days at TNA.

Cena glanced up and down at her smugly. He asked her, "Rough night?"

"Yep."

Not much help there. "I noticed you limping just then, so I figured I should ask."

She chuckled slightly. "I'm sure you've been noticing me for quite a while, Cena. "

Cena frowned a bit, looking over at her.

"That's why I have a challenge for you, Cena. I challenge you to an assignment match. After you win your next title, that is. The way an assignment match works, is two champions face off. If I win, I get to assign your title to whomever I wish, and if you win, you get to assign my title to whomever you wish. "

"Um, that's gonna be a while. I'm not scheduled for a title push for a while."

"Please, Cena you're always getting pushed. It's the people that call themselves your friends that don't get a chance." She raised her fist, pumping it. The crowd chanted 'woo woo woo'. Cena blushed slightly, thinking of how his friend had been demoted to Superstars.

Just as he was thinking of Ryder, Horns woggle's music played. He trotted slowly to the ring, carrying the European championship. He grabbed a mike then trotted over to Cena, kicking him in the inner knee, and chuckling. "As the European Champion, I hereby vacate this title in favor of John Cena. Here, john. I hope that all the pranks and mud this title has been put through can be washed away by you." He exited the ring, skipping slightly, so he could move faster.

That night, the match was scheduled. The two wandered around aimlessly backstage, and As Cena rounded the corner, he ran into Alicia.

"Hey, babe." She said in a sultry tone.

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly. Alicia had been quite angry with him for seeing the Champion without her permission and for a while had stopped talking to him. _She just wants to be Champion. That's all she wants from me, then she will dump me. _True to her patterns, that is just what she asked of him. "Go win that title for me, tonight babe." She cooed in his ear. She walked away swinging her hips.


	11. Chapter 11

When it came time for their match, Cena entered first. The champion entered next, and the two handed the referee their titles. He held them up and then placed them to the side. The bell rang and the match began. Cena approached as if he was trying to take her shades off. He realized he was fighting for a title, but still wanted her to win. She went for the knee that Hornswoggle had begun kicking out. Cena caved, holding his knee with both hands. She pushed him down, and then straddled his waist, kneading his pecs as the ref counted. Cena kicked out at two. She knocked him down again, and as the ref counted, touched her sunglasses. Cena felt himself shiver, kicking out at two once again. The champion watched as Cena tried to stand to his feet and hide his erection. The champion easily pulled back on Cena's neck for a reverse stunner, revealing to the audience what he had tried to hide. She straddled his hips again, pinning his shoulders and rubbing his traps. He kicked out again, not to win the match, but to see how far she would go with this. Her pins got more and more suggestive, until she straddled his chest and as the ref counted, swiped his chest as she did before, only this time with a single fingernail. Cena tensed, but remained on the mat for the entire count. The bell rang, and she had won. Cena stood, apologetically. He was glad that he had prepared himself for this happening, and had worn several layers of clothing. He grabbed a mike, and as her music faded out. "Well, I guess you beat me. Who is the new WWE European champion?" he asked with resignation.

"I have watched the show avidly for years, and know exactly what hornswoggle has done to this belt. It is not a badge of honor anymore, it is simply a dead albatross that this company had the sense to retire before it started to stink. It is made apparent by the way you are taking this loss. I can hang this dead albatross from the waist of whomever I choose, Cena. And as Luck would have it, Feels, I choose you."

The crowd cheered, because now Cena was a champion, the European at that. She continued. "I think you can see the permanence of your fate. If you retire this belt as it is now, it will go into the hall of fame as your title. If you can find someone willing to face you for it, then more power to you. It will be your burden to bear until you can get rid of it." Cena reached for the title with sorrow etched into his features.

She jerked the title from his hands. "Not so fast, feels. This title looks a bit too much like a title, don't you think? It should look a little different. Yes this belt will go into the hall of fame with your name on it. Not because the title is vacated, but because it is being replaced. By something a bit more… Appropriate." She turned and from the backstage area marched an extremely somber Hornswoggle. With a new title belt that was covered by a dark cloth.


	12. Chapter 12

Hornswoggle entered the ring and held the box up to her reach. She lifted the belt from the cloth, smirking as the cameras flashed. Cena looked at the belt with curiosity. She chuckled as the flashes faded. "Looks like a pretty badass belt, don't you think? Well, let's just say, it has a few secrets." She pulled at the belt a bit, pulling the strap apart slightly, so what was once one strap of leather with two rings in it became two straps divided by two rings. It was essentially a bondage harness, only without the more taboo fifth strap. A few of the crowd recognized the belt for what it was, whistling. Cena blushed, and backed away.

"Get back here." She said with authority. "This is your coronation, Cena. Don't make me call for help."

Cena stepped back up, and she smirked. "Good boy." She snapped the title into place, and the silver ring in the center of the new belt had an inscription of her pet name for him: Feels. She pulled him closer to her by the ring. "Next time, think before you challenge me, because those jorts are the next thing to go." She strode confidently from the ring, and Cena stood there in confusion. She looked back as she left the arena, framing his face with her fingers and chuckling.

Cena walked backstage quietly, preparing himself for the storm of crap that was about to befall him. Alicia had left early in disgust at his loss, renting a hotel alone for the next show. Cena immediately went to look for Darren. Darren looked over from a conversation with his tag partner Titus, and felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight. He excused himself, heading for his rental car and texting Cena furiously.

**Oh My God. What the hell you have never looked hotter! -D**

**Hush. This is the new European Championship. Embarrassing for a whole nother reason. –J**

**You better wear that to my room tonight. I don't take no for an answer. –D**

**Fine. Text me the room number –J**

Cena made the humiliating trek to Darren's room, blushing profusely. He got several odd looks as he walked to the elevator, people wondering why the wwe's golden boy was wearing such an obviously sexual object.

Darren answered the door in a hotel robe, and as soon as the door closed he dropped it, revealing he was wearing nothing but a cock ring, and had bought a soft whip for the occasion. He moved the straps of the vest slightly, lapping at Cena's pert nipples. Cena groaned loudly, melting into the bed. He clutched Darren and pulled him onto the bed.

The next morning, Cena awoke painted in a familiar stickiness. He looked over at Darren's sleeping face, nudging him slightly. He never left without kissing Darren goodbye. Darren awoke slowly, touching his jaw gently. "Mm mm. You know we need to discuss this diva's champion. "

"That's what you wake up with?"

"Yeah. I kept looking up at that ring on you all night last night. It gave me something good to grab."

"Oh, yeah? I've got something you can grab."

"Cena."

"What?"

"Does she know about us?"

Cena lay in silence. Not quite ready to tell Darren about the video. "Well?" Darren asked expectantly.

"I didn't tell her, she just kind of found out."

"Hell, man? You could have told me! How long has she known?"

"About a month."

"And didn't tell anyone? Sounds like someone you could trust to bring in."

"I'm with Alicia."

"Dump her."

"Darren."

"Dump. Her. She knows nothing, and swore she would not get involved with you in the first place. Dump her and the fight becomes about the title. Just do it. The two of you were meant for each other. "

"I would think you would be the last person to tell me to go find a good woman."

"Well I'm not. You should do it."

Cena decided to go visit the champion before he broke up with Alicia. He told himself it was to see if they had much in common, and just to see where things went. He knocked on the door, surprised that Punk answered. "Uh, Sorry. I was looking for the Diva's champion's room."

Punk sighed. "This is it. Come on in."

"Feels is here!" he cried. The shield rented their own room that night, so the champion and Brie could have room. The champion walked from the bedroom, an expression of amusement crossing her face as Cena blushed and looked around. She grabbed the ring and pulled at him wordlessly. Pulling him towards the couch. "Sit." He sat. "What is it, feels?" Punk sat on the floor Indian style.


End file.
